Inuyasha: Viaje al pasado
by Shima Rose Hale
Summary: "Inuyasha y Kagome se ven envueltos en un viaje totalmente diferente al que han estado haciendo hasta ahora. En el recorrerán muchos mundos y distintas épocas en las cuales se encontraran con sus peores enemigos, sus más queridos amigos, personas que creían no volver a ver jamás e incluso a ellos mismos..." '¿Será esta otra de las trampas de Naraku? ¿O tal vez sea otra cosa…'


_**Capítulo 1: Olores del pasado**_

Era de noche, las 10 o las 11. Una muchacha de cabello azabache asta la cintura y con unos pequeños rizos en las puntas, unos ojos azul ecléctico y una buena figura, se encontraba andando por el bosque, pensando en que excusa podría darle a quien desde ayer por la tarde la llevaba esperando.

Sin dejar de pensar en la magnífica excusa que iba a ponerle, se topó contra algo y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Auch! Qué daño…-dijo para sí.

-Eso te pasa por no fijarte por donde andas.-dijo una voz masculina detrás suyo.

Ella se giró en seguida y soltó un suspiro al divisar la figura de quien, ahora, tenía en frente. A pesar de que sabía de quien se trataba desde un principio por la voz, no quiso aliviarse hasta poder comprobar con sus propios ojos de quien se trataba.

-Inuyasha…-murmuró la muchacha ahora un poco tensa ya que no sabía que excusa darle por su tardanza.

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decir nada?-dijo algo impaciente, ignorando el pequeño murmullo con su nombre dicho por la chica.

-Yo…esto…eh…-dijo nerviosa.

-Eso no es una respuesta, kagome.-dijo el muchacho ya algo cansado.

Ella, al no tener un pretexto más consistente optó por lo más sencillo que se le pasó por la cabeza: dar tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.- dijo cortante.

-¿Ah, sí?…pues ahora mismo…no me viene…-dijo con la misma sonrisa incomoda de antes acompañada de una risita nerviosa.

-no me vengas con esas que mi paciencia tiene limite. ¿Como que llegas tan tarde? ¿sabes que por tu

culpa se esta retrasando la bús…?

-¡Siempre con lo mismo! Los fragmentos por aquí, los fragmentos por allá… ¿no has pensado en mi ni un segundo? ¿en mi, solamente? ¿no me has echado de menos y por esa razón quieres que vuelva?-dejo unos segundos por medio para responderse ella misma a esas preguntas-no…supongo que no…-dijo finalmente dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero no lo logro, ya que alguien había parado su huida.

-Eso…no es cierto…-dijo algo rojo por lo que tenia pensado decirle. Que no la echaba de menos, ¡por supuesto! Los fragmentos era solo un pretexto para no decirle lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Su orgullo le impedía decirle que la echaba tanto de menos que no se había ido y ya quería que regresara.

-Yo…-pero fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento que les envolvió a ambos. El viento iba mezclado con aromas, unos de recuerdos de la infancia de los dos.

Kagome se giró dándole la espalda a su acompañante, y estiró el brazo como queriendo coger algo lo cual no alcanzaba a coger. Pero sin darse cuenta el paisaje cambió y el viento paró.

-¿donde estamos?-pregunto Inuyasha cogiendo a Kagome de los hombros ya que al ver que se iba a marchar tras la supuesta cosa que quería alcanzar izo lo primero que se le paso por la mente para evitarlo.

Kagome enseguida volvió de su ensueño, y respondió de inmediato a la pregunta.

-creo que estamos en mi época…-dijo empezando a andar por la zona.-pero… que raro...

-¿Qué es raro?-dijo inuyasha también mirando a su alrededor.

-pues esto. Se que es mi época…pero…-sin decir mas posó su mirada en una niña de unos cinco años, de cabello azabache, tez blanca y vestida con un mono rojo.

-Kagome…¿pero, que?-dijo ya impaciente por lo que estaba tardando la chica en responderle.

-Pero no es la misma época que la mía.-dijo avanzando hacia la niña que estaba jugando en el parque. Inuyasha la siguió a pesar de que se había quedado igual que antes con la explicación de la muchacha.

-Eh, hola ¿como estas pequeñina?-dijo kagome poniéndose de cuclillas, y a la vez regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

"Un día me la comeré a besos como siga sonriendo así" pensó para si Inuyasha y a la vez sorprendiéndose de lo que había pensado.

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó la niña con cierto aire de inocencia.

-¿Yo? Yo soy tu ángel de la guarda.-dijo kagome para no hacerse más sospechosa.

-¿Mi ángel de la guarda? ¿Entonces sabrás mi nombre, verdad?-dijo la niña mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues si. ¿Y tu sabes el mío?-dijo interrogándola.

-No-dijo a la vez que meneaba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-pues yo me llamo igual que tu.-dijo ahora ya segura de quien era esa niña.

-¿en serio? ¿te llamas kagome?-dijo la niña sonriendo.

-¡exacto! Y necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿el que?-pregunto a la muchacha.

-¿estamos en Tokyo?

-no, je je je. Allí vive el abuelo. Estamos en un pueblo de los alrededores de Tokyo.-dijo la niña.- ¡Ah!ya sé.¿Por qué no os venís a casa?-dijo animadamente.

-Vale- dijo Kagome siguiendo la niña que acababa de salir corriendo.

-¿Kagome, no me digas que esa niña eres tú?-dijo Inuyasha andando al lado de Kagome.

-Sí, me temo que sí. Y para entonces yo aún no vivía cerca del pozo.- dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz.-Creo que lo que nos ha rodeado hace un rato nos ha devuelto a mi pasado, cuando yo era una niña...


End file.
